Trust
by AndyHood
Summary: Trust, one of the hardest things to earn, and yet the easiest to lose. Even after a year of being an Autobot, Ironhide still doesn't trust Barricade, will that change? Story set after Devil in the Sand, and before Sacrifice
1. Chapter 1

A/N just a little story in between Devil in the Sand and its Sequel. I own nothing except my OC's Tyrell, and Dials. Sorry if any characters are out of character.

-=-=-=-=-=-===-=-=s-=-=-=-=-==-=-s=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-s=-=-=-=-=-==-=-====-====-s

It had been a year since Mission City, a year since Barricade had joined the Autobots. A year since Ironhide had had a restful recharge. No matter how much time had passed, Ironhide still did not trust the ex-Decepticon turned Autobot, unlike most of the rest of his teammates. He was convinced that he was still up to no good, even if he did indeed saved Tyrell's life. Thousands of years of hate couldn't be erased in a year's time.

Diego Garcia 

It was a relaxing day at the new base the Autobots called home. Sam, Mikaela, and Bumblebee were visiting for the first time. The Lennox's were also coming that day. Barricade was eager to see his old friend Bumblebee, but not as excited as his charge Tyrell was to see his brother again. With the base being in the middle of the ocean, it was difficult for them to leave and see the family. Judy Witwicky had made sure that they knew that every time he wrote them or called.

Things were quiet the past couple of months; they had only encountered two Decepticons attack, both had been taken down easily. The Autobot were expecting some new arrivals within the next couple of weeks, a total of seven signals had been detected.

Barricade and Tyrell were relaxing next to the ocean, on the far side of the island when the sound of the C-17 was heard.

"Sounds like there here" commented Tyrell lazily. He wanted to go see his brother, but he was so comfortable laying there on the sand with the hot sun on his face.

"Who's here" chirped the sparkling that was lying on his torso. Dials had grown a lot in a year; he was now the size of a newborn baby, acted like it sometimes too.

"No one, just your Uncle Sam and Bumblebee." Dials was off his chest in an instance.

"Come on Dad," he said excitedly pulling on Ty's right arm.

It was still a little strange when Dials called him Dad, though he loved it. Ty loved Dials like he was his own son. The Autobots thought it was funny that the little mech was calling a human Dad. Tyrell didn't mind though, the Autobots understood, they just loved to tease about it.

Having no luck on pulling him, Dials turned to Barricade. "Uncle Barricade, make Dad move."

Barricade chuckled, leaning over he began to poke Ty with one of his claws. "Come on Ty, get up."

Ty laughed rolling over on his stomach and pushed himself on his knees, "Alright I'm up, let's go meet the plane."

Dials chirped happily as he jumped into Ty's arms, snuggling into his chest. Ty backed out of the way so Barricade could transform into his alt-mode. He watched, still fascinated as Barricade transformed down. Even after being with the Autobots for a year it still was a treat to watch them transform. He made sure to brush the sand off of him with his free arm before he got in. Barricade peeled away as soon as Tyrell's butt hit the seat, causing Dials to giggle. Ty sighed and just leaned back in the seat, watching the scenery of the island flash by at high speeds.

"Its official, you're excited that there coming to," commented Tyrell.

"Be quite you, I'm just glad that I won't have to hang out with you so much. I am so much cooler with-out you." Came Barricade's voice from the speakers, chuckling a little at the end.

Tyrell sighed dramatically, "That hurt man, but if that's how you feel. I won't hang out so much with you. I just have to tell Ratchet that you need a new friend. I'm sure Ratchet would love to take my place. You can hang out in the med-bay all the time. That way the Hatchet can never complain about you not going in for your checkup. You probably would be able to get to know his wrench really well by the end of the week"

The car shook around him, "You fight dirty Ty, and even I would not wish that on the Hatchet."

Ty smirked "I learned from the best didn't you know. You have really rubbed off on me"

Ty looked down Dials who looked up at him with innocent optics. "Don't you get any idea's mister. No telling Uncle Ratchet that we called him Hatchet again. I know it was you the last time."

Dials pouted, "But it's funny to see Uncle Ratchet chase after you and Uncle Cade with a wrench."

Tyrell twicked Dials nose, "Just you wait until you're a big mech to and see how fun it is to have Uncle Ratchet chase after you with one."

Dials made a face that had both Ty and Barricade laughing. The jarring of the seat as they went from grass to concrete told Tyrell that Barricade was back at base. He glanced out the front window to see that the C-17 had already landed.

Barricade hesitated as he saw Ironhide come from around a hanger going towards the plane. He knew that it probably would be for the best if he stayed right where he was. He had overheard that if he actually came up to the plane he would meet the bad side of Ironhide's twin cannons. He stopped, opening the door for Tyrell.

"I should probably stay right here for now" said Barricade as Tyrell got out. Tyrell glanced at the plane and saw Ironhide striding towards it.

"I see" Ty turned around and patted Barricade's hood. "Maybe in a little more time"

A snort was the only answer Tyrell got from the 'bot.

Tyrell sighed and began to walk towards the plane. Dials was confused.

"Dad, why did Uncle Cade stop so far from the plane?"

Ty looked down at the little bot before answering.

"Uncle Barricade used to do very bad things when he was younger that he now wishes that he never did. Uncle Ironhide doesn't like Barricade because of all the bad things he used to do. So it's better if Cade and Hide stay away from each other for now."

"Is it because Uncle Cade is a Decepticon?"

Tyrell stopped in his tracks. "Who told you that" he asked quietly.

Dials fidgeted. "Uncle Ironhide said it to Uncle Optimus one time when I was supposed to be in recharge. He said that I shouldn't spend time with Uncle Cade because he was a Decepticon."

"Dials, Uncle Ironhide is wrong. Cade is an Autobot, he saved my life many times along with a lot of other people. Now I don't want you to go around repeating what he said to Uncle Cade, or anyone else, understood" Ty said sternly.

"Yes Dad" said Dials softly, eyes casted towards the ground looking upset. It cut Tyrell to the heart. He hugged the little mech closer.

"Dials, I'm not mad, I'm just upset that your Uncle Ironhide said that in front of you. Now I think there's certain someone's that need a super big hugs from their favorite nephew."

Dials immediately perked up, scrambling out of Ty's arms as the door to the plane opened and out drove a yellow Camaro. A boy and a girl following behind it.

Sam had barely set a foot on the ground before he was tackled to the ground. "Uncle Sam, Uncle Sam, I missed you so much" chirped Dials hugging Sam.

"Missed you to Dials, now can you let me up?" asked Sam.

Dials giggled before jumping off, greeting Mikaela and Bumblebee.

Sam heard a chuckle and looked up into the face of his brother, who offered Sam his hand.

"Looks like someone missed you"

Sam blushed a little, "Ya, I missed the little guy to. It isn't the same around the house without him. Mom misses him a lot to, her first grand-baby living on a military base with her oldest son, around rough soldiers. You should hear her go on about it when she's angry that you haven't called in a while."

Tyrell cringed "I'm glad that not around during those moments, although I'll trade you Ratchet when he catches you eating junk food any day. Which reminds me, you better run while you can, he told me he's going to give the three of you check-ups."

It was Sam's turn to cringe.

"Oh Sam, you big baby. It's not like Ratchets going to give you a shot" said Mikaela, coming up behind Sam.

Behind her Ty could see Bee transforming before he picked up Dials, who began to hug the nearest finger he could reach.

"Hey Mikaela, how's the bike shop coming?" asked Tyrell as he came and gave her a hug.

"Pretty good, it's great to have my dad around again" she said as they drew apart.

Suddenly Lennox, who was recently promoted to Major, came running up.

"There here" said Ironhide from beside Bumblebee, Tyrell didn't miss when Ironhide looked around and noted how far Barricade was park from the plane, before turning back with a satisfied look.

"Who's here" chirped Dials from Bee's palm.

A blonde woman began to walk down the door to the ground with a baby in her arms.

"My Ladies," said Lennox, walking up and giving his wife Sarah a huge hug, then bending down to kiss his baby girl.

As the Lennox's greeted each other Ty walked over to Bee, motioning him to set Dials down.

"Dials, there's someone that I would like to introduce to you" Tyrell said, picking him up from Bee's palm heading towards the Lennox's. "Dials, I want to introduce you to Major Lennox's wife and his daughter Annabelle."

"Hello Dials, I'm Sarah, and I've heard a lot about you from Will, it's nice to meet you."

"Hi" said Dials, a little shyly, hiding half his face in Ty's chest. Ty chuckled a little, it was weird to see Dials all shy.

Sarah smiled, "Annabelle been anxious to meet you for a while." The toddler was sitting on her mother's hip, looking at the little bot, smiling. She waved, Dials perked up and waved back.

"Maybe we should arrange a play-date" commented Lennox as he watched the two, smiling.

"Would you like that Dials?" asked Ty. He nodded eagerly.

"Alright, we'll let you get settled and maybe later today you guys can play" said Ty.

"Sounds good Ty, see you later" said Will, leading Sarah towards the room that they would share, only stopping to allow Ironhide to pick up Annabelle in his hands.

Annabelle waved from Ironhides hands, "Bye-bye" Dials waved back. Ty turned towards Sam and Mikaela.

"Well I guess I have to give you the official tour, but before that I'm going to show you were you're going to stay for the next

"That sounds nice Ty, question though where's Barricade?" asked Mikaela.

Ty looked back to where Barricade had been, he was gone. "He was right back there, I don't know where he's gone to." That was true until about three seconds later he saw the bot driving quietly behind Bee. Ty coughed into his hand to stop from laughing. For as quick as a wink Cade transformed and preceded to jump on Bee wrestling him to the ground.

"Gotcha Bumbles," laughed Cade.

"Cade get off of me" demanded Bumblebee, "And don't call me Bumbles"

"I don't think you're in any position to give me orders," smirked Barricade.

"Barricade get off him" said Tyrell. "I swear, you guys act no better than a sparkling."

Barricade reluctantly got off of Bee.

"You know if you hadn't gotten the drop on me, you would have been the one on the ground." Said Bee, dusting the dust off of his armor, Barricade snorted.

"Keep dreaming Bee,"

"Is that a challenge, I hear Barry?"

Barricade growled, he hated being called Barry. "Yes, meet me in the training room in two hours, Bumbles."

"Challenge accepted."

Tyrell sighed, boys would be boys. He turned to Sam and Mikaela, "Come on I'll show you to your rooms before these two start fighting here and know."

Both picked up their luggage and followed Tyrell towards the barracks.

Bee and Cade stayed behind on the run way.

"I notice that you didn't approach us until Ironhide and the Lennox's left" said Bee, looking over at Cade.

"Noticed that did you," he sighed. "I overheard Ironhide talking to Optimus that if I was on the runway when Sarah and Annabelle came I wouldn't live to see tomorrow. Nothing Prime said was making him back down."

Bee put an hand on his friends shoulder. "Ironhide is slow to change his ways, maybe in time he will learn to trust you, just like Jazz has, or Optimus. I know that they both trust you, heck I think even Ratchet trust's you. And don't forget about the humans. Tyrell, Sam, Epps, Fig, and Will all trust you. I'm sure that Ironhide will change his mind."

"Thanks Bee," then he grinned. "Don't think this gets you out of our little match"

"I wouldn't dream about it, so do I get a tour of the base so I actually know where the training room is?"

Barricade laughed, and for the next hour and a half he showed Bumblebee around Diego Garcia. Showing him the rec room, the bot's hanger, and the training/weapons room. It wasn't until they were going to the human barracks when they found trouble.

It was Barricade who had heard the soft sounds as he and Bee walked down the hallway. He motioned Bee to stop, as he did. Bee was about to ask something when Barricade put up a hand to signal he wanted silence. The sound came again, in a minutes he had found the source. Little Annabelle was on the floor, somehow she had managed to pop the cover off of a vent and was about to crawl into it. Barricade quickly dropped down and snagged the sparkling and turned towards Bee.

"Looks like someone escaped her caretakers, and was about to get into mischief."

The little girl in his hand stared at the new robot that had picked her up, he had stopped her from explore the little hallway. She began to wail at the unfairness.

Ironhide was cursing himself, how could one little human sparkling move so fast, he had only turned his back for thirty seconds and she somehow managed to get away without him hearing it. Suddenly a wail came from down the hallway. Ironhide stopped in his tracks, that was his little Annabelle cry, and she sounded in trouble. He onlined his left arm cannon, as he began to creep down the hallway the wails began to get louder. He slowly turned the corner, fear clutching his spark at what he saw, there in that slagging 'Cons claws was Annabelle! He barely noticed that Bee was on the other side of Barricade. But Bee didn't.

"Barricade behind you," he said frantically.

Barricade turned as fast as he could with Annabelle in his hands to meet the end of Ironhide's left arm cannon.

"Decepticon, I want you to hand over Annabelle really slowly before I shot you in the spark."

Barricade slowly extended his hand, Annabelle having gone quiet since she saw her favorite black mech. Ironhide gently picked up the girl from Cade's hand , once she was gone from his hand, Ironhide used his cannon to backhand Barricade across the face. The blow had Barricade on the ground, energon running from his right side of his face.

Bumblebee reaches down to help his friend up, but Ironhide stops him.

"Bumblebee, I want you to take this Decepticon down to the brig where he belongs."

Bumblebee looks at Ironhide with disbelieve in his eyes. "But Ironhide…"

"Bumblebee that is an order! Restrain the prisoner and take him down to the brig, or do I have to do it myself."

Bumblebee just looked down at his friend, before finally nodding. From his subspace he pulled out his pair of energon handcuffs. He pulls Barricade to his feet, pulling his hands back and cuffing them as gently as he could. He took Barricade by the shoulder and began to steer him in the direction of the brig, which was on the opposite side of the compound.

Barricade only look forward as he was march across the compound, as the human he called friends looked up at them. From the way both 'bots looked, they knew it wasn't some kind of joke. Bumblebee let go of Barricade to open the door to the new brig. Optimus had it built when they received news that the twins were going to be in the new set of arrivals.

Inside was 10 Cybertronian sized cells. Bee opened the one right next to the door, once inside he again gently uncuffed Barricade.

"I'm sorry Barricade for doing this to you."

Barricade turned around rubbing his wrists to look at Bee, "I don't blame you Bee, heck I don't even blame Ironhide. I would react the same way if someone that I didn't trust was holding Tyrell or Dials."

"I know, but I still feel bad for locking you in here. I'm going to talk to Optimus about this and tell him what really happened."

"Alright, I'll be in here waiting" said Barricade as he sat down on the floor. Bee rushed out the door only to smash right in Ratchet's chest.

"Bumblebee!"

"Sorry Ratchet, I didn't mean to."

Ratchet glared at the younger bot. "What's your big hurry, and why have the humans came and asked me why Barricade is in the brig?"

"That what I'm in a hurry for, I need to talk to Optimus, so please excuse me." Bee transformed down into his Camaro form and burnt rubber as he speed away towards Optimus's office.

"Younglings," stated Ratchet shaking his head. He turned towards the brig, deciding to get the story from Barricade, he punched the code into the door, the door swished open, Ratchet stepped inside.

"Are you my warden" came Barricade's sarcastic voice, Ratchet turned towards it. Barricade looked up at him from the ground, the right side of his face was dented and leaking energon. Seeing Barricade injured turned on Ratchet's doctor mood, as he opened the door to the cell.

"No, fortunately for you. I just came to ask what the slag was going on, and how you got to be this way."

"Come on Ratchet, take a guess on who did this to my face and sent me to the brig, calling me a Decepticon?"

Ratchet sighed as he knelt down to examine Barricade's face. "What did you do to Ironhide?"

Barricade huffed, wincing as Ratchet began to examine his face. "Nothing, Bee and I were walking down the hallway towards the human barracks to pick up Sam, Tyrell, and Mikaela to have them judge the wrestling match me and Bee were going to do. I hear this odd sound and look down, and see Will's daughter about to disappear into a ventilation shaft that she somehow got the cover off of. I pick her up, and start to talk to Bee, when she began to cry. Next thing I know, Bee yelling at me and I turn to find Ironhide's cannon at my face. He demands that I turn her over, calling me a Con. As soon as I do, he backhands me with his cannon, and orders Bee to take me to the brig. And here I am."

Ratchet sighed, "Your face will heal in time, but I'm afraid that it will take longer for Ironhide to get over this."

Meanwhile Bumblebee was explaining to Prime what had happened.

"He then ordered me to lock Barricade in the brig, he's in there now."

Prime sighed, "Let's get him out, I'll deal with Ironhide in a little bit."

Bumblebee followed Prime out of his office, going into the brig. They were surprised when they saw Ratchet in the cell with Cade, cleaning up his face.

"Cade, you're free to go" said Prime.

"Thank-you Prime" said Barricade, picking himself off the ground. "I think it will be better if I make myself scarce, so if you need me, I'll be on the far side of the island until they leave."

"Barricade you don't have to do this" said Prime.

"I know Prime, but it will be easier for everyone if I did, comm me if you need me" with that he walked past the three bots. He walked a little ways out, preparing to transform when he saw Tyrell walking towards him.

"Hey Barricade, why aren't you and Bee having your match, we've been waiting for you almost fifteen minutes, Bee chicken out?" he said smiling but stopped when he saw Barricade's face. "Something wrong Cade?"

Cade kneeled down, "Ty, there's not going to be a match today or any day, I'm going to make myself scare for the rest of the week. I had a run in with Ironhide, I'll come back tonight to say goodnight to Dials."

"Do you want any company" he asked.

"No Ty, you should keep Sam and Mikaela company. I know how much you wanted to see him."

"See you tonight," Barricade didn't notice the anger that flashed in Ty eyes as he transformed down and peeled away. The other bot's excited the brig in time to see Barricade transform and drive away leaving Ty. They all flinched when he turned and they saw his face, it was like looking at Judy Witwicky's all over again. He began to march towards them, they all began to cringe.

"What. Did. Ironhide. Do." He demanded.

Optimus was the one who explained what had happened. When it was all done Tyrell was calm, and that is what scared the 'bots the worse. He didn't say another word, he simply turned around and walked away towards the hangers. The bots following behind, wondering what was about to happen. Tyrell marched into the front hanger, where Ironhide was talking to Will. Sarah was putting Annabelle down for a nap. Ironhide was too busy talking to Jazz too notice when Tyrell came in, until said human bellowed.

"IRONHIDE"

Ironhide looked down at the human, everyone in the hanger started at the sound of Ty's voice, he hardly ever raised his voice in anger.

"What?"

What seemed to be the wrong answer, when Ty face grew red, unknown to him, Sam walked in with Mikaela, having put Dials down for his nap.

"YOU ASK ME WHAT? YOU JUST BASHED MY GUARDIAN IN THE FACE WITH YOUR STUPID CANNON, AND THEN HAD HIM THROWN IN THE BRIG, JUST BECAUSE HE WAS HOLDING ANNABELLE, BECAUSE HE JUST SAVED HER FROM CRAWLING INTO THE VENTALATION SYSTEM."

"I…"

"JUST DON'T IRONHIDE" he then quieted down. "I don't want you hanging around Dials anymore until your view of Barricade changes. I know that you called Barricade a Decepticon around him, even when I have asked you not to."

With that he turned away, walking out of the hanger. Sam stunned, he turned to Mikaela.

"I've never seen Ty that mad, never. He barely ever yells. That was even scarier than my mother."

Ironhide felt ashamed, just a little bit, but he didn't let it show. He was justified in his actions, he thought Annabelle was in danger; he wasn't going to back down from his decisions. When he looked around he realized that a lot of people were glaring at him, Will look disappointed. Optimus stepped forward until he was in front of Hide. Ironhide refused to meet his optics, staring at his leader chest, he could feel Optimus's stare on him.

"Ironhide we need to talk about your actions today" said Optimus, his voice full of authority. He began to walk out of the hanger, Ironhide followed, with Bumblebee, Jazz, and Ratchet bringing up the rear. Optimus lead them to his office, were they all entered. Optimus went to sit behind his desk, Ironhide remained standing. The other three stood near the door.

"Ironhide, we all know why where here, so let's not beat around the bush as the humans say. I want to know your reason's for why you did it."

"Annabelle was crying, when I came around the corner she was in the 'Cons hands, what was I supposed to think."

"Ironhide, Barricade is an Autobot, he has helped us in many battles saving countless lives-"

"He's also taken countless lives many of them our brother's in arms, do you just want me to forget that ever happened?" demanded Ironhide cutting Prime off. "He could just be bidding his time, waiting for all of us to trust him and then strike. Once a 'Con is always a 'Con."

"Ironhide that is enough" said Optimus forcefully. "He is our ally, a part of this group; we do not intentionally harm members of this group. You will be doing Barricade's patrol duties for the next month, and I want you to apologize to him. You also will abide by Tyrell's wishes. The next time anything like this happens I will have no choice but to put you in the brig for an extended amount of time. I am understood soldier?"

Ironhide nodded curtly before storming out of the office. Optimus leaned back in his chair, pinching his nose plating. _What I'm I going to do?_

Ironhide went to the shooting range, wanting nothing more than to blow a few targets up to vent his anger. A familiar figure was waiting for him in the room, it was Will.

"Thought you'd come here" said Will looking up at his guardian who glared back before turning towards the targets, onlining both his cannons preparing to shoot, he was in no mood to talk to anyone.

Will just watched as Ironhide began blasting. He stayed quiet until Ironhide took a break.

"Ironhide, I know your mad, and I know you think that you're going to get a lecture from me, but I think you already have gotten a couple. I just want to let you know that I'm not mad at you."

Ironhide looked down at his charge, "You're not?"

"No, I now that you were just protecting Annabelle from something that you thought was a threat, and I'm great-full that you would do that for her."

Ironhide spark warmed at the words. "Thank-you Will."

"You're welcome Hide….So what is your punishment?"

Hide scowled, "Extra patrol for a month, apologize to Barricade, and stand behind Tyrell's decision of not seeing Dials, and I'm sure Ratchet wants to whack me with his wrench a few times."

Will nodded, Hide turned back to his targets.

=-=-=-=j-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-==-=-=-=j-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-==-=-=j=-==-==-

Tyrell marched back to his barracks, his anger melting away. Worry replaced it, how was he going to break it to Dials that he couldn't see his Uncle Ironhide for a while. The little bot would think that Ty was punishing him, for something he did. He ran a hand through his hair, being a dad was hard work. When he reached his door, he gently opened it. He smiled when he saw Dials on his bed wrapped in a blanket, with a faint smile on his lips. He sat in the chair next to the bed, content on waiting for Dials to wake up. It wasn't too long before he opened his optics, stretching, catching sight of Ty as he did.

"Hey sleepy-head, did you have a nice nap?"

"Yup, did Uncle Bee and Cade have their match while I was sleeping? Asked Dials as he crawled into Ty's lap.

"No Dials they didn't, there's not going to be one either. Something happened, Uncle Ironhide had a fight with Uncle Barricade, because of that Cade's not going to be around the base for the rest of the week, but he promised that he would come back to say goodnight. "

"Why did Uncle Ironhide start the fight?"

"Because your Uncle Ironhide is a hard head and cant accept that he's wrong, Dials I know that this might not seem fair but I want you to stay away from Uncle Ironhide for a while until I say so okay?"

"Alright Dad, I will"

"That's my boy, are you ready for your play date with Annabelle?"

"Yes" squealed Dials.

So for the rest of the afternoon, Dials played with Annabelle. Tyrell caught up with Sam, and Mikaela. Bumblebee and Jazz spent the afternoon comparing song lists. It was also this time that Ratchet cornered the two humans and literally dragged Sam to the med-bay, Tyrell laughing as he followed. Ratchet was appalled to learn that Sam and Mikaela ate junk food a lot during the week, and he spent an hour going over the food pyramid. Sam was relieved when he was free to leave, taking off like the Road Runner, Ty almost swore that he saw dust coming up from the floor. Ty collected Dials right before dinner time. After dinner Tyrell retreated to the rec room, where it was movie night, tonight they were watching a western, something that both bots and the men like to watch. Tonight they were watching one of Ty's favorites, The Sacketts. Ron Witwicky was a huge Louis L'Amour fan, he was named after two of the Sackett brother's Tyrell and Orion. It was clean enough that Ty even aloud Dials to watch it, shielding his eyes when someone was killed. By the end of part one, Dials had fallen asleep, and Ty carried him to their rooms, and he began packing some bedding and a pillow, before going out to the front gate.

Barricade came from the other side of the island to say good-night to his charge, but was surprised to see him waiting for him at the gate, with Dials and some bedding. Barricade didn't say a word, opening his driver side door in silence Ty settled in. Barricade revved his engine and drove back out into the night. The drive was silent, Dials still slumbering in Ty's arms. Barricade broke the silence.

"Your don't have to do this,"

"I know, but I want to. I don't like the idea of you being out here all alone for the rest of the week until Sarah and Annabelle leave. Barricade was touched.

"Thank-you Ty."

Ty smiled, "Your welcome Barricade, too bad you weren't there when I bitched him out"

Barricade severed off the path for a moment before righting himself. "You bitched out Ironhide?"

"Yes I did, I also told him not to hang around Dials until he learns his lesson."

"Ain't I the one whose supposed to be protecting you" chuckled Barricade. Ty grin grew, the rest of the ride was spent in comfortable silence. In five minutes, they were at their favorite place on the island. A small cliff with a single tree overlooked the ocean, Barricade parked right beneath the tree, preparing to go into recharge when Ty opens the door, taking out his bedding.

"Ty, I thought you were going to crash in the seat."

Ty snorted, "Cade, we both know that you're more comfortable in you bi-pedal mode, so transform, no arguing."

Barricade knew it was pointless to argue, Ty was as stubborn as a Missouri Mule. Ty backed up as Barricade transformed, stretching out into his full length on the ground. He put his hands under his head to cushion his head. , again surprised when Ty climbed onto his chest spreading a blanket down and his pillow, before setting down Dials directly over his spark chamber. He then fluffed the second blanket to cover Dials before he crawls under it himself.

"Comfortable" asked Barricade sarcastically."

"Quite, 'nite Cade"

Goodnight Tyrell"

In a short while Tyrell's breathing deepened informing Barricade that he was asleep. Cade looked up into the night sky not very tired, optics searching until he saw a faint star that was Cybertron's sun, he could never see Cybertron except for one time, when the planet was on the far side of the sun. It would be another vorn before he saw his home planet again.

The night air was chiller than normal, Ty began to shiver from the chill. Barricade lifted his head to see why, when he quietly chuckled. Dials had snagged all the cover away from Ty, the little cover hog. Cade used his left hand to cup over the two. His metal palm gently touching Ty's side. The heat coming from the metal warmed Ty. Cade set his systems to alert him if his hand moved at all during the night to wake him immediately. He finally began to feel tired; he powered down his optics and allowed himself to drop into recharge.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=f=-==-=-=-=-=f==-=-=-==f==-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-==-=-=-=-===-=f=-=-=-

The next morning, Optimus was enjoying the sunrise, when a soldier from communications came running up.

"Optimus Prime sir, we have detected two energon signals in Italy, France. We believe that they have just landed, but a strange electric charges coming from one of the signals had stopped us from detecting them until just know, we think at least one of them is an Autobot."

Optimus nodded, "Has Major Lennox been notified?"

"Yes sir, he is getting the troops ready. But sir, were having trouble finding private Tyrell, his bed was not slept in last night."

Optimus sighed, he knew exactly were Tyrell was. "Soldier will you please tell Major Lennox that I know where Tyrell is, and that I and my men will meet him at the plane."

"Yes sir." The soldier smartly saluted and began to run back towards the hangers. Optimus opened in Comm sending messages to Ironhide, Ratchet, Bumblebee, and Jazz, telling them to meet them him at the plane. After he got replies from all of them he open a private comm with Barricade.

Barricade was still peacefully recharging with Ty and Dials on his chest when his comm burst to life. He started awake, he immediately open his comm line when he learned it was Optimus.

:Barricade here:

:Barricade, two energon signals have been detected. We believe one is an Autobot, report at the runway in ten minutes. I assume that Tyrell is with you since his bed was not slept in last night:

:Yes sir, he is with me. I will be there in ten, Barricade out:

He looked at the two figures on his chest, both had awakened when they felt Cade jump beneath them.

"Whats the matter Cade?" asked Tyrell.

"Energon signals have been detected, we are to report to the runway in ten."

"Alright, if you let us up we can get on our way"

It was then that Barricade realized that he still had his hand covering the two. He lifted it up and Ty and Dials slid of his chest with the bedding. Barricade folded down into his alt-mode, when his passenger were safely in, he peeled away going faster than he did the day before. Within three minutes they were back at the base, he wasn't surprised to see Bumblebee outside the human's quarters waiting for them with Sam and Mikaela. Ty got out quickly when Barricade stopped, wordlessly handing Dials to Sam, before heading into his room. When he stepped out he was in all his gear. He looked at Sam.

"Watch Dials for me, I'll be back before you know it."

"I will, Ty, I promise I won't lose him this time."

Ty smiled before he pulled Sam into a hug, giving Dials a kiss at the same time. He quickly did the same to Mikaela and then he, Bee, and Cade took off for the runway. They made it there with a minute to spare, they drove into the second plane where Jazz was. Optimus, Ironhide, and Ratchet were in the other one.

"Cutting it close there weren't you Ty?" called Fig from the front seat where he was buckled in at. Ty climbed out of Cade and went and strapped himself next to Fig.

"Just a little, but I made it" said Ty. Fig just smirked as he leaned his head back, the planes soon took off.

The closer they got to Italy, Optimus began to send out messages on the Autobot comm signal, hoping for an answer. It was when they began to fly over Italy that they got a reply.

:Op…Prime….Bot Jolt…orting..Dece..cons…: The message was going in and out.

:Jolt, we are on our way, what is your location: commed back Optimus.

A location was sent that showed that Jolt was at the foothills of a mountain range near the top of Italy. The planes fixed there flight paths, heading towards the location.

* * *

><p>Barricade crouched down behind a pile of rocks. The Decepticon's had tricked them, they had rushed to Jolt's aid thinking there was only one Decepticon there. It was to their surprise when they found themselves surrounded by ten 'Cons. He was glad that the humans had landed a distance away, Prime had ordered them to stay back for now. A string of bullets hit the rocks that Barricade was crouching behind, causing rock fragments to pelt his frame. Barricade growled, "Stupid slagger." Barricade waited for more bullets to come, but none came. He slowly peeked over his cover, catching sight of the Con that had fired at him.<p>

The Con was no longer looking at his direction anymore, instead his entire focus was west of Barricade's position. Cade followed the Cons gaze, spark sinking at what he saw.  
>The Con had a clear shot at Ironhide's spark chamber, and even as he watched he took aim. Barricade new that he couldn't hit the Con, the rock protected him. If he called out, Ironhide would look at him, giving the Con time to shot him. Cade did the only thing he could do to save Ironhide, he blew his cover running towards Ironhide.<p>

Ironhide was in his element, his cannons signing many of the Con's death warrants. He had just shoot a ruby red 'Con when the plates on his back began to tingle sending up red flags in Ironhide's head. He spun around to meet the eyes of a smiling Con as he fired a cannon at Hide's spark chamber. Everything seemed to go in slow motion, Ironhide knew he couldn't get out of the way in time, so he braced himself as the shot came towards him. When he got hit it wasn't from the direction he was excepting. A force slammed into his right side, shoving him out of the way, causing him to tumble to the ground. Ironhide used the momentum to roll on his knees firing two quick blasts at the Con, both found the target, and the Con was a threat no more.

Ironhide turned to look at what had knocked him out of the way. There stood Barricade, his hands were clutched at his abdomen, energon was seeping between his fingers, dropping to the ground where there already was a large puddle. His optics meet Hide's, a flash of relief went through his optics before they went black, his body going into Statis Lock, his body began to fall forward. Ironhide caught him before he hit the ground, Barricade's hands had fell of the wound, and Ironhide saw just how terrible the wound was.

The plasma fire had went through Barricade, leaving a hole big enough to put one of Ironhide's cannon through. Cade's main energon tank had been hit, along with three major energon lines. Even with Ironhide's limited amount of medical training, he knew that without Ratchet soon, Barricade was going to die. He did the only thing he could do, he applied pressure to the lines, to try to make them clot. A single thought ran through his mind. 'Why did he save me, he's a Con'

He tried to comm Ratchet, only to find out that it had been damaged when he hit the ground. He resorted to the only thing he could do to save Barricade, he began to yell.

"Ratchet, I need you"

Ratchet was fighting next to Prime when he heard the cry. He looked at Prime, who nodded.

"I'll cover you, go Ratchet"

Ratchet ran in the direction the call came from, bullets nipping his heals. Ironhide called again "Ratchet!"

"Ironhide, I'm coming, hang on" called Ratchet, pinpointing the origin of the yells. He quickly ran around a pile of rocks. He wasn't expecting what he saw. Ironhide was kneeled over Barricade hands pressed to his abdomen, a large pool of energon drenched the ground. Ratchet unsub-space his kit, rushing to Cade's side.

"Ironhide I need you remove your hands, I need to see the wound" Ironhide grunted removing his hands. Ratchet got a clear view of the wound. "Primus" he whispered, how was Barricade still alive. Very few mechs survived injuries like these. He began to work immediately. Ironhide stood up, giving Ratchet some space, he looked down at his hands, stained with Cade's energon. Ratchet snapped him out of his reverie, "Ironhide get Jolt, I need another set of hands. GO!"

Ironhide didn't waste a minute, he transformed into his Top kick form, kicking up gravel with his back tires. The battle was over, not that Ironhide noticed. He zoomed by Prime and the humans without a word, not slowing down a bit. He found Jolt welding a few energon lines shut on Jazz and Bumblebee, Ty was perched on Bee's shoulder. They all looked up when Ironhide skidded to a halt in front of them.

'Jolt we got a mech down, Ratchet needs another set of hands, now!"

Jolt transformed immediately, Ratchet never asked for assistance unless it was really serious. Ironhide fished tailed it around, leading Jolt back to Ratchet. Jolt was stunned when he saw who Ratchet was working on.

"A Decepticon, why are you trying to save him?" he asked as he transformed coming to Ratchet's side.

"Because Jolt, he's an Autobot" snapped Ratchet. Jolt said no more as he began to work.

Ratchet said one last thing to Ironhide. "Tell Optimus to have those planes come quickly. Barricade needs major surgery soon, or were going to lose him."

Ironhide drove back to where Optimus stood talking to Lennox. He transformed in front of him. "Optimus, how far out are those planes?"

"About 20 minutes" Optimus noticed the energon covering Hide's hands, he looked Hide in the eyes, already knowing who's energon it was. "How bad?"

"Ratchet needs to get Barricade back to the Med-Bay right now. He got shot in the abdomen, went straight threw him, his main tank is basically gone, and at least three major lines have been hit. That is only from what I can tell."

Optimus looked down at Will, "Contact the planes and see if they can get here quicker."

Will nodded, he looked at Epps who got on the radio.

"One will be here in five minutes"

Prime nodded, turning as he saw Bumblebee and Jazz come walking up. As soon as the three saw who was there in front of them, they knew who was the mech down. Bee gently took Ty off his shoulder, setting him down in his palm. They didn't speak, just taking strength from the knowledge that Ratchet was with him. The plane was soon circling overhead, Optimus and Ironhide went to Ratchet. Optimus seeing just how bad Barricade wound was. He didn't miss the guilty look that flashed across Hide's face as he looked at the mech. Ratchet paused in his work to motion to the two Bots were the stretcher was at, they soon had it spread out.

"Optimus, Ironhide, come help lift him. Be as careful as possible, I don't know how long my wields will hold up"

They gently picked him up setting him on the stretcher. They quickly and gently got him to the plane, Ratchet immediately putting a spark monitor on him. Ironhide and Prime got off the plane, backing away as it took off. They stared at the retreating form.

"He's in the best hands, he'll pull through" said Optimus more to himself then to Ironhide.

Ironhide again stared at his energon covered hands. "He saved my life today" He looked up at Optimus, who looked a little surprised at the statement. "A con snuck up on me, I didn't see him until to late, he already fired a shot at my spark chamber. He knocked me out of the way, he took the shot that was meant for me. Then afterwards he looked at me, relief showed in his optics as he looked at me Prime." Prime put a hand on Hide's shoulder who continued to speak. "Why Optimus, why save me? At every turn I have threatened him, bashed him with my cannons, I have never watched his back in battles, yet all-that he does this. He's a Decepticon, they don't do this."

"Ironhide, I don't have those answers just a fact. A Decepticon would never risk his life for another mech, but an Autobot would." With that said, Optimus walked away, leaving Hide by himself watching the plane disappear from sight.

Aboard the plane, Barricade's spark beat flat lines.

"Ratchet were losing him" cried Jolt.

=-==-=s=s=-=-=-=-=-s-=-=-=-=-=-=s==-==-=-=-=-=-==-=-

O my gosh, this is the longest thing I have ever written in my life, 17 pages! Hope you enjoyed it; the conclusion should be out within the next week. Then I will focus all my energy on the sequel to Devil in the Sand….. Which I'm going to call Sacrifice.


	2. Chapter 2

Ratchet scrambled over Barricade, "Slag!"

Ratchet and Jolt worked frantically, after two minutes of dread, a beep appeared on the monitor, more soon followed.

"He's back" sighed Ratchet relieved, for only a moment as one of the wields split apart, energon began to flow out. "Frag, the wields are cracking."

"How far away is the base?" asked Jolt.

"To far" says Ratchet as another wield splits. "I don't dare try to repair them, these human planes are the smoothest things to ride." As to emphasize the plane began to bounce around. The radio crackled.

"Sorry there doc, we seem to run into so turbulence, were approximate ten minutes from the base" the pilot said.

Jolt looks at Ratchet, "He isn't going to last another ten minutes, he's on the last bag of energon we have."

"I know Jolt" snaps Ratchet. A glint of silver catches his eye, he picks up the object. He was desperate enough to use it. He began to wrap the lines up with it.

"What is that?" asks Jolt.

"The humans call it Duct tape. It is common to fix things with it, hopeful we will have enough to keep the lines closed long enough to get to the Med-Bay."

For the next ten minutes Jolt and Ratchet watched the lines, replacing the Duct tape when it dissolved from the energon.

As they worked Jolt asked a question that was on his mind.

"How did Barricade come to be on our side?"

"To give you a short version. During the battle of Mission City, one of the humans, Sam Witwicky, was running the AllSpark to the humans air force, his brother Tyrell was guarding him. They were attacked by Megatron, Tyrell sacrificed himself for his brother, Megatron threw him off the building. Because of Tyrell Optimus was able to get to Sam when he fell from the building, thus allowing him to survive to push the cube into Megatron's chest. Barricade watched Megatron throw Tyrell off the building, he went after the boy finding him almost dead. Barricade was the one who saved Tyrell, he is now Tyrell's guardian. He chose to be an Autobot, and for the year he has been with us he has more than proven himself. I trust him, as does Optimus, Jazz, and Bumblebee."

"But Ironhide doesn't" asked Jolt.

"Ironhide is just suspicious, he has no love for anyone that used to be Decepticon" says Ratchet looking at Jolt, and for the first time realizes that he is still in his protoform. "Your alt-mode is behind that curtain, you better scan it now while we have time, the next couple of hours is going to be hell." Jolt scans it, he likes it, he is now a deep blue color. He doesn't pause to admire his new form as he goes back and helps Ratchet some more.

Back at base, Dials was playing with Sam and Mikaela.

"Uncle Sam, when do you think dad will get back?"

"Soon Dials," laughed Sam as he began to tickle the little 'bots sensitive wiring. Mikaela watched the two play as she soaked up some vitamin D. It wasn't long before Dials had givin Sam the 'Bambi' eyes, asking for a horsey ride. Sam couldn't resist for long, he was a sucker when Dials turned on the cuteness charm, and Dials knew it. Mikaela stretched out enjoying the sun, when not a minute or two after Sam left did she hear footsteps approaching.

"Gosh Sam that was quick, you tired out already" she teases, not bothering to look up.

"Ms. Banes" came an unfamiliar voice, which had Mikaela sitting up. A soldier stood before her.

"Yes?"

The soldier shifted from foot to foot looking nervous, he was quite young. "We have received word from one of the pilots of the C-17's. The group was attacked by Decepticons as they retrieved the new mech. No humans were serious injured, but one of the mechs has been critically injured. All of us at Communications wanted to tell you so you could keep the kid from seeing him when they arrive back, no child should see this."

Mikaela was in shock, "Do you know who?" she asks hesitantly, she almost didn't want to know the answer.

The soldier sighed, "We were told it was Autobot Barricade, the plane should be landing within the next ten minutes. If you excuse me miss, I have to get back to my post. I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news." The soldiers walked off, passing Sam, who was coming back. He was smiling as he walked towards Mikaela, it soon left when he saw the look on Mikaela's face.

"Mikaela?"

Mikaela plasters a smile on her face for Dials sake, but Sam knew something had happened. Her eyes begged Sam not to say anything. For once Sam caught on and didn't say anything.

"Did you have fun on your horsey ride" asked Mikaela, picking Dials off of Sam's back.

"Ya I did Aunty Mikaela, what we gonna do now"

"How bout we go into Uncle Jazz's room and see how loud we can play music."

Dials optics got brighter. "That sounds fun" Mikaela sets him down on the ground,

"Why don't you go on ahead, I need to tell Uncle Sam something."

"Okay, I gonna go get my Littlefoot c.d."

Sam was the one who had to plaster a smile on his face, as Dials looked at them before running off.

Sam turned to look at Mikaela as soon as Dials was out of sight, a serious look on his face. "Whats going on, I know there's something wrong if you're okay letting us listen to that Littlefoot c.d. as loud as he wants."

Mikaela put a hand on her hip and ran the other through her hair. "That soldier you passed as you came back had some bad news about the mission. No ones been killed, but Barricade has been critically wounded. The plane will be here any minute. It would be better if Dials doesn't see Barricade like this. That why we need him to do something loud so he doesn't hear the plane, because you know he'll run out to greet it and he'll see him."

Sam nodded, as he entwined his finger behind his head, he couldn't imagine what Tyrell was going through right now, he let out the breathe he was holding in.

"I'll go watch Dials, you should wait for the plane, see how bad Barricade really is. I'll try to keep him from knowing what's going on for now."

She nodded, Sam quickly kissed her before jogging off after Dials. Mikaela watched him for a moment before turning in the direction of the runway. A million thoughts running through her head, as she walked. Soon the echoes of music could be heard, coming from Jazz's room. When she arrived at the runway, she was surprised to see one of Ratchet's medical berth's being hauled in by several trucks. If she didn't believe the soldiers words before, she did now.

The sound of plane could be heard, Mikaela looked up just in time to see the plane cut through the cloud cover. The plane began to descended, landing smoothly onto the run way. The trucks started up, bringing the berth as close as they could to the stopping plane, unhooking them as soon as it was in position. The door of the plane began to open, Ratchet stood in the door way, holding Barricade bridal style. The new mech was right behind him, holding Barricade's energon transfusion bag. It took only a moment for Ratchet's optics to land on the berth. They both got off the boat quickly Ratchet gently laid Barricade on it.

Ratchet quickly wheeled away Barricade, the blue mech following behind. Mikaela watched them run into the med bay, leaving a trail of energon behind. Mikaela stood there as everyone disappeared until she was the only one left on the runway. She sighed as she walked to the edge of the runway, sitting down, she wasn't leaving until the other plane arrived.

Ratchet immediately began to set to work, giving Jolt instructions on where to find things. Ratchet was still amazed that Barricade had survived such wounds. His whole energon tank had to be replaced, along with many energon lines. Most mechs would die if there tank had been destroyed so, if Ironhide hadn't been there putting pressure on the lines, he would have bled out long before Ratchet got there.

It wasn't long before Ratchet hands were stained in Barricade's energon. Jolt assisted as he could, gathering Ratchets tools, and parts when he was asked. They lost Barricade twice more as they worked, they worked frantically each time to revive him. The second time Ratchet didn't think he would come back, he was dead for five minutes, before they could him started again. Something seemed to draw his spark back each time, it seemed like Barricade was fighting to stay here with his loved ones.

The hours went by, Ratchet fought to keep him stable, they didn't even notice when the other plane landed. Slowly but surely, they fixed Barricade wound.

By the time Barricade was finally stable it was past midnight. Ratchet finally stepped back from the table, whipping his hands on a towel. He looked at Jolt.

"Go get some recharge Jolt, we've done everything we can do. If he makes it through the night he'll make a full recovery."

"Are you sure Ratchet, you need the recharge more than me"

"No Jolt I'll be fine, I'll watch Barricade"

Jolt nodded, he stretched out on a spare medical berth, soon deep in recharge. Ratchet stood next to Barricade for a moment watching as the air went in and out his vents. Primus was on his side today, Ratchet walked towards his office to get some energon, when he heard the door to the Med-Bay open. He hadn't heard Jolt get up, and no one had commed him saying they needed to see him. Ratchet picked up his wrench and silently walked forward but stopped short when he saw Ironhide standing next to Barricade looking down on him. He was even more surprised when Ironhide actually began to talk.

"I thought I had you all figured out, that you were just waiting for the Decepticons to gather again, so that you could betray us and go back with valuable information. That you somehow planned for all that stuff to happen to Ty. Now I'm not so sure. I mean you saved my life today, you took the shot that was meant to kill me, you even looked relieved to see that I was unharmed. Why?"

No one noticed when Barricade's optics flickered on, until three words were uttered. "Because were family." Ironhide jumped at the words, he hadn't expected an answer. He was even more shocked that Barricade saw him as family. It was true that Ironhide saw the members of the first team as his family, and vice versa, but he never thought that Barricade saw them in the same way. He looked back down at Barricade, he was already unconscious again.

"All I can say is thank-you then." He turned to leave when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to face an over tired, stressed out medic that didn't look pleased. "Hey Ratchet, didn't hear you walk up" He said nervously.

"Indeed, so Barricade is here because of you?" he asked calmly, which was never a good sign.

Ironhide tried to move away. "So you heard that, what else did you hear?"

"Everything, so how did it happen?"

Ironhide sighed, "I didn't see a 'Con until it was too late, he shot right at my spark chamber. Next thing I knew I was on the ground, I turn and finish off the slagger, and when I turn around I see Barricade with the hole through him."

Ratchet was shocked, he looked at Cade on the berth, if Barricade hadn't pushed Ironhide out of the way, his whole entire spark would have been destroyed and there would have been nothing Ratchet could have done.

"Does anyone else know what he did, not Tyrell or Bumblebee?"

"No, I've only told Optimus."

"How is Tyrell?"

"Okay, Bee's sticking close to him. Last I saw of him, he was going to tell Dials that Barricade was hurt. Apparently Sam and Mikaela kept him busy as you landed so he wouldn't be able to see how bad of shape Barricade's actually in."

Ratchet blinked, this was one of the first times Ironhide had called Barricade by name and not a Decepticon. "I see…Ironhide you need to get some recharge. Your good to no one if you fall asleep during your shift tomorrow."

Ironhide looked like he wanted to argue, but decided not to as Ratchet waved his wrench back and forth. For the next few hours Ratchet watched Barricade, only getting recharge when Jolt forced him to at daybreak. In the morning, Tyrell and Dials came and sat next to the mech for a couple of hours, he woke up once the entire day. Over the next couple of days he showed improvement, all the bots except for Ironhide came to see him, by the end of the week he was allowed to leave the med-bay. It came out that he had took the shot for Ironhide, which surprised everyone. Tyrell gave him a lecture about how stupid he was to get injured that would have put Judy Witwicky to shame and Dials had about glued himself to Barricade the first couple of days afterwards.

Couple of Days later

Ratchet had cleared Barricade fit enough to meet the new arrivals, if he took it easy. The seven bots were landing near Tranquility. Bumblebee, who had left the base last week when Barricade was still recovering, would be meeting them there with Sam and Mikaela. Jolt was the one staying on the base, keeping an eye on things, and Dials. Ratchet had ridden in the plane next to Barricade as they flew towards the landing sight, keeping a close eye on him. They had brought plenty of backup so they would not be unprepared like the last time.

Barricade watched as the pods break through the atmosphere, a trail of fire following behind. It was beautiful to watch. They soared overhead, before crashing into the ground a couple of football fields away. The bot's transformed driving to the impact craters. The new bot's were beginning to transform out of pod mode.

Optimus was the first to transform, the others following suite. Barricade stood behind the rest, not wanting to get shot again, Tyrell came over to stand next to him, Barricade picked him up and set him on his shoulder. The three smaller pods opened first. Optimus bean to speak.

"Welcome to Earth," anything else he was going to say was lost as one of the new comers launched themselves at Optimus hugging him close.

"Oh, Optimus" she whispered. For the first time in a long time Optimus was shocked, he had been told she was dead, he couldn't feel her through the bond for vorns. He hesitantly asked, "Elita?"

"Yes my love" Optimus began to hug her back fiercely, a few energon tears escaping from his optics. The Autobots smiled at the sight of their leader reunion sparkmate. Ironhide looked at the other two that had emerged, there he saw a figure that he never that he would again. "Chromia" the femme snapped her head in his direction.

"Ironhide!" she yelled, and like her sister, she launched herself into his arms.

Ty raised an eyebrow at Barricade, who turned his head to look at him. "Elita and Chromia are Optimus and Ironhide's sparkmates, in human terms their wives."

The third figure stepped towards the group, Optimus pulled away from Elita to greet her.

"Welcome to Earth Arcee."

"Thank-you Prime."

The hiss of more transforming parts drew everyone's attention to the other four pods. Two of the pods transformed quickly, Tyrell stared as Ratchet began backing away. "Sweet Primus, NO, not Them!"

The bots finished transforming standing tall, Ty could tell that they were smirking at the medic.

"Hey Ratchy, did you miss us?" asked the one on the left. Barricade whispered to Ty.

"Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, the twins I told you about, they love to pull pranks on people especially Ratchet and Ironhide. The one who spoke was Sideswipe."

"Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, welcome to Earth. We have the brig ready for you" chuckled Prime.

"Aw Prime, you shouldn't have" sweetly said Sideswipe. "Me and Sunny will make sure it gets good use, right Sunny?"

"Don't call me Sunny" growled Sunstreaker.

The last two pods began to transform slowly, curses could be heard. Ratchet stared mortified. "Why does Primus hate me so?" for the last two pods held the younger twins Mudflap and Skids. Who when fully out began to beat on each other.

"You stupid slagtard, you hit me during our landing" yelled Skids.

No you hit me, genius" yelled back Mudflap. Bumblebee sighed, setting down Sam and Mikaela, he went and grabbed each of the younger twins by their scruff bars.

"Bumblebee put us down" they yelled. Bee didn't listen he just bashed their heads together and threw them in opposite directions. They both landed with a big clang, many of the bots chuckled, before continuing to greet each other. None noticing Barricade, who had inched farther away. Soon they were picking out their alt modes from the collection that N.E.S.T. had brought. The older twins choose the Lamborghinis changing the colors to yellow and red. The femmes choose a group of motorcycles. Elita was now rose red, Chromia was deep blue, and Arcee was purple. The younger twins surprised everyone and choose an ice cream truck that had been brought by accident.

The humans had hung back as the 'bots greeted each other and chose alt-modes, but Optimus fixed that.

"Autobot's I would like to introduce our human allies. This is Major William Lennox, Captain Robert Epps, Sergeant Fig, Sam Witwicky, Mikaela Banes, and Private Tyrell… were are you Tyrell?"

"Over here" yelled Tyrell from Barricade's shoulder. The new group snapped their optics towards Tyrell, for the first time seeing Barricade. The Lambo twins reacted immediately, drawing their famous sword, they launched themselves at Barricade.

"Sunstreaker, Sideswipe. STOP!" yelled Optimus, but they didn't listen. Barricade, still recovering from his wounds couldn't move fast enough, he considered pulling out his weapon and defending himself but he just couldn't. He did the only thing he could do, he grabbed Tyrell off his shoulder, wrapping his hands around him, like a child would do to a lightning bug. He brought him closer to his spark, and turned slightly around to use his body as a shield, he closed his optics. Suddenly there was a clang of metal hitting metal, Barricade opened his optics to find it filled with black. Ironhide had managed to get in front of Barricade. The Lambo twins had just enough time to pull their swords back before they had slammed in Ironhide. Everything got quiet, the Twins stared up at Ironhide.

"What the slag do you two think your doing?" asked Ironhide icily.

"What are we doing, that a 'Con you have your back to, what are you doing" demanded Sunstreaker as he picked himself off the ground.

"Barricade is not a Decepticon, he's an Autobot. You will treat him as such, all of you, or you will be answering to me" Ironhide glared at everyone, even Chromia. The new team stared at him like he grew a second head. The first team just smiled. Ironhide turned to look at Barricade.

"You okay Barricade?"

Barricade blinked his optics before answering. "Yes, thank-you Ironhide."

Ty, who had been quiet the whole time began knocking on Cade's hands. "Cade I need to breathe"

Cade quickly unwrapped his hands allowing Ty to breathe again.

Ironhide POV

Tyrell spoke up from Barricades shoulder, the Lambo twins eyed Barricade, I saw the hate bubble up in their optics, the blades they were famous for came out with a snick. They launched themselves at Barricade. I heard Optimus yell, I watched fear flash through Barricade's optics. I expected him to online his weapons, to stop the twins from killing him. I watched as he grabbed Tyrell and then wrap his hands around the human, pulling him closer, turning sideways so his frame protected Tyrell from the blades that were flying towards him. I moved forward until I was in front of Barricade. I deliberately turned my back to him to face the twins.

_Ironhide what are you doing_ yelled Chromia through our bond. The twins were shocked as they saw me, they disarmed there swords just in time as they crashed head first into my gut, bouncing off and landing on their afts. They look up at me in shock. I glare at them. "What the slag do you think your doing?" I feel Chromia shock over the bond.

"What are we doing, that's a 'Con you have your back to, what are you doing?" demands Sunstreaker as he get up, I pleased to see that a large patch of paint has been removed from his helm, not that he has noticed it yet.

"Barricade is not a Decepticon, he's an Autobot. You will treat him as such, or you will be answering to me." I glare at everyone, including my sparkmate Chromia. I narrowed my eyes as Optimus, Jazz, Bumblebee, and even Ratchet begin to grin. I turn to look at Barricade, who still looks shocked.

"You okay Barricade?" I aske gently. He slowly blinks his optics before answering. "Yes, thank-you Ironhide."

I nod before turning away. I feel Chromia gaze on me, and feel her confusion over the bond. _Ironhide, what has happened to you. Your trusting a 'Con, he could have stabbed you in the back as you stood there._

_Chromia my love, do you see the wield lines on Barricades frame._

He gaze moves off of me and takes in Barricade, who is making his way over to Bumblebee. She see the front view and the back, her confusion spiking.

_Yes, but what has that got to do with anything, did you shoot him, and Optimus is punishing you by watching over him?_

_No Mia, if it wasn't for Barricade, that would have been my sparkchamber. He pushed me out of the way and took the shot for me. That is why I know I can trust him, he risked his life to save mine. _He sends over the memories of that day. By the end of it, Chromia understands and she is also grateful. I take her hand, as I lead her back to the planes, it is time to leave. I feel a hand on my shoulder and I'm surprised to see Barricade standing before me, Ty once again on his shoulder.

"I guess this makes us even" he says with a smile.

Before I can answer Chromia does, "No it doesn't, I owe you my life as well. I wouldn't have been able to live if Ironhide had died. So thank-you, Barricade."

I'm shocked at what Chromia says. _If you can trust him Ironhide so can I._

I squeeze her hand, I look at Barricade and nod. Tyrell speaks up.

"Ironhide, when we land, I think there is a certain sparkling that wants to see his Uncle Hide."

I look at the human, he has forgiven me.

"Sparkling, there are no more sparklings" says Chromia not believing it.

"There is one, his name is Dials and Tyrell is his guardian/caretaker. You're going to love him" I smile. "On the way home I will explain everything"

_Home, I like that._ She whispers to me.

Normal POV

Barricade gets in a plane with Bumblebee, hoping for a peaceful ride back to base. But luck was against him as the two Lambo twins, and the younger twins get in the plane with them. They all stiffen when they see each other. Tyrell shot a look at Sam and Mikaela, and without a word being spoken, they all climb onto Barricade. The Lambo raise an eyebrow at that, wondering why the humans would risk there lives for a 'Con. Sideswipe breaks the silence.

"How long of a flight is it to this base of yours Bee?"

"Couple of hours, so if you want to say something without Ironhide shooting you, you better say it now" says Bee, surprising everyone.

Sunstreaker jumps on the suggestion. "Why is Ironhide so keen on keeping this 'Con alive? How did he come to be with you in the first place, and why are the humans on him?"

"Because I saved Ironhides life not a week ago, and I came to be with the Autobots right after Mission City when I saved Tyrell's life. And Sam and Mikaela don't want to see me get hurt again, and I'm Tyrell's guardian" snaps Barricade.

That silences everyone, the Lambo twins look at each other. "How about you explain everything."

So Bee jumps in and tells them everything that has happened since they arrived on Earth, from Mission City, to last week. Both twins listen carefully, hardly believing anything they were hearing.

After they were done, they did something that surprised everyone. "Were sorry we tried to kill you Barricade, welcome to the Autobots" said Sideswipe. Sunstreaker began to smirk.

"Of course being a new member we need to innate you properly, so without further ado" Sunstreaker pulls out a flask, "High grade for everyone."

They passed the flask around everyone taking a swing besides the humans. "You do realize that as an Autobot we reserve the right to prank you" says Sideswipe afterwards.

"Yes I do" says Barricade happily.

The End.

=-==-=s=-==-=-=-s=-=-=-=-=-s=-=-=-=-=s=-=-=-=-=-s=-=-=-=-s=-==-=-=-=s==-=-=-=s

The end of Trust, hope you enjoyed it, keep an eye out for the next story Sacrifice, the sequel to Devil in the Sand, coming soon. Please review.


End file.
